Breathless: Percy
by Dekameter
Summary: Percy does some early morning thinking about his lover. *Warning: Slash and slight Fluffiness*


Sometimes I wonder if it is possible to love someone so much your very body aches. If it's a common thing to feels as if every cell burned for that special someone, that if something every happened to them your blood would be replaced with fire and glass. Oh my, that sounds rather morbid of me doesn't it? Well I have to admit, it is much unlike myself to be pondering such things. Love…. well…love is simply irrational. You can't explain it, there are no hard cold facts to prove it… and I used to believe that it didn't exist. To tell me that true love, not love of a friend or parent, but actual true love was real. Well, it would be like trying to convince a muggle that unicorns exist. And like that same scenario, it turns out I was wrong, misinformed. Love (like unicorns) does exist. And I suppose you could say my unicorn is Marcus Flint. Hmm…perhaps I should have used a dragon or manticore for that connection instead… oh well.  
  
I realize that it is a bit unorthodox…we're nothing alike. I didn't even like him while we attended Hogwarts together. I felt he was rude, mean, a bully and just generally uncouth. Of course, I didn't know him that well. Marcus wasn't even in my year until 7th year. And by the end of that year we were a couple. We had our rough patches of course, all couples do, but I was never as happy as when I was with him. He managed the break through all of my barriers, with those piercing eyes of sapphire and turned my well- organized world upside down. And here we are… so many years later, in the bed that we share.  
  
Mind you, it's a rather large bed. His arms are around me, holding me close to him. The sunlight streams across the bed, and across him, lighting his pale features, creating heavy shadows upon some of them. I once again find myself studying him. His short dark hair is wild, draped across the pale forehead. His eyes are closed, (a pity I must say) long thick lashes prominent against his pallor. His lips are full. A bit swollen perhaps from last nights...er…activities. My lover's features are strong and beautiful…just like him, really. His body, so close to my own, is a sculptors dream (I believe mine to be a sculptors nightmare!) Not just his appearance, but also the way he carries himself.  
  
Oh yes, my love is indeed very confident in the physical aspect of pretty much everything. And he has no reason not to be. He excels in anything to do with his body, whether it be Quiddich or... other things. Yet surprisingly, he has very little confidence in himself when it comes to anything that doesn't involve a physical aspect. Often even refers to himself as stupid when he is frustrated. But he isn't... not really. Ok, so perhaps he didn't have the best grades while at Hogwarts. That doesn't matter…he's very intelligent. Marcus simply doesn't apply himself. But if he did, he could do wonders. I have every confidence in him. Which is something new to me. My life I grew up thinking I was the only one I could rely one. Oh, don't be mistaken, I love my family and if I ever needed help I know they would at least try to help. Well my parents would at least. And perhaps Bill…But I digress. It isn't the same with Marcus. Around Marcus I feel like I can be myself. Those well-worn masks we both wear slip, even when we don't say anything. Just lying in his arms, I smile. I don't often smile. Not truly smile, but there is something about him that brings it out in me. And I hope I have the same effect on him. I have my doubts at times, but I often find myself to selfish to care. Moments like that are mainly early morning, his arms around me, his steady breathing the only sound filling the room, filling my head, our hearts beating seemingly in time with each other. How odd of me, to lose myself in such foolish and flighty thoughts! But it feels so right. His eyes blink open suddenly, and once again I find myself drowning in endless pools of dark blue. Hm. How cliché. But true. His eyes…I could spend forever merely thinking about them. They are piercing, the shade of blue. So deep and rich. The light up when he's happy…but they don't lose that dark tone. When he's angry they're nearly black. I often have to stop myself from merely staring at his eyes when we're in a row; it's not too wise to lose one's place when trying to argue a point! But no matter what, his eyes truly express so much. I can tell with a glance at those sapphire orbs what he's feeling. I turn my glance from said eyes; it's 8:01. I should have been getting ready by seven. Which of course means I spent nearly and hour merely mulling over the handsome man I still have my arms about. Well, some things should never change.  
  
  
  
Good Morning, Marcus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, authors notes! This was written because my buddy Sarah (girl Friday) asked me to! I really have no confidence in my writing skills, so normally I wouldn't have done this. But she's mah friend so what the hell. This is actually the second part, she wrote Marcus' POV first and it is EXCELLENT! Go! Shoo! Read it! We might end up furthing this… other characters POVs on Marcus/Percy. Seamus, Percy's family, Marcus' family, Oliver….and so on. Well, please review! If you must flame, get it over with. But warning. I will cry because I'M A BIG BABY! WHHHHHEEEEE!  
  
Hugs n' Kisses n' cookies,  
  
Dekameter  
  
PercyslashWeasly@aol.com 


End file.
